The disclosures herein relate generally to portable computers and more particularly to a modular docking tray which can accommodate various size docking devices.
Various docking devices have been developed for use with portable notebook computers. In one application, the main electronic housing of the docking station is pivotably mounted with a receiving tray to provide a number of positions for the notepad computer between an upright position and a low angle position. The upright positions are useful when using the internal display of the notepad computer, particularly if an external keyboard and pointing device are used. The low angle position is useful when an external monitor is used and the overlay of the notepad computer is used for input. The receiving tray is removably mounted to the docking station and may be replaced with another receiving tray of a different size for use with a different notepad computer of a different size.
In another application, an automatic docking station for a portable computer such as a notebook or laptop is provided wherein the station includes a housing with external connectors to connect up to a full size monitor and full size keyboard as well as external connectors for connection to a modem and a mouse. The docking station further includes internal connectors coupled to these external connectors and tray for receiving the portable computer. The docking station includes a first drive motor to drive the tray into and out of the docking station so that some of the internal connectors engage and disengage with connectors on the end of the portable computer mounted on the tray. The movement of the tray causes an internal connector mounted on a first side of the docking station to cam into and out of engagement with a connector on a first side of the portable computer mounted on the tray. A second drive motor is provided to drive other internal connectors mounted on a second side of the docking station into and out of engagement with connectors on a second side of the portable computer mounted on the tray. Guide pins which are locked and unlocked in response to the guide pins being in mating holes in the portable computer are provided.
The present notebook computer market requires that docking devices such as port replicators and docking stations be offered with each notebook model. Typically, each notebook model has a single one piece docking device that matches the physical characteristics of that particular notebook computer. Thus, the user is locked into purchasing a single use mode, non-modular docking solution. This arrangement offers no flexibility in allowing the user to configure docking devices to meet individual requirements.
Docking tray heights are usually provided such that when the notebook computer is mounted on the tray, the keyboard is substantially raised above the desk or table support surface on which the tray rests. In addition, the tray is made so that a significant amount of tilt is introduced to the keyboard in a manner which is uncomfortable and unnecessary.
Notebook computers are sometimes difficult to engage with the docking device. This is due to the engagement of the computer connector and the docking connector. The force required to engage these connectors is substantial. Typically, the user pushes the notebook computer with force applied through the thumbs urging the computer toward the docking device while hand gripping the tray because there is a need to produce opposing forces between the computer and tray, otherwise the tray and device may shift away from the computer as the force is applied to the computer.
Some uses require docking of the notebook computer to the docking device, combined with adding a monitor stand above the computer so as to support a standard monitor. An external keyboard is then connected to the notebook along with the monitor. In this operating mode, user friendly information LED's and function oriented buttons, e.g. power buttons, provided on the notebook computer are neither reachable nor visible to the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a docking tray that will accommodate various size docking devices, which has an easily viewable control and display area remote from the docking area, which has a grip advantage to assist in engaging the computer with the docking device, and which is ergonomically enhanced.